


Kissed by Fire

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Queen Daenerys, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: “Your hair is like fire, I like it.”





	Kissed by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This last season is fucking with my head, all of that women rivalry shit got me so mad and disappointed. And I just can't stop writing random shit where they don't want to kill each other. Sorry, not sorry.

They were seven and ten when they first met. 

The King’s family were visiting Winterfell for a diplomatic meeting between King Aerys and Ned Stark, the Hand of the King.

It was the first time Sansa saw the Targaryens. The King’s eldest son, Rhaegar, had stayed in King’s Landing as King Regent while his father was away. His middle son, Viserys, was… weird. He would look at them like they were little more than nothing and wouldn’t stay around them much. His youngest child, Daenerys, on the other hand, was very kind.

When Sansa approached her, after their fathers had left, the older child smiled warmly at her and Sansa blushed a little as she spoke to the Princess. “Hello, I’m Sansa.” 

“Your hair is like fire, I like it.” Daenerys said.

 _What an odd thing to say._ Sansa thought, blushing a lot.

 

* * *

* * *

 

They were fourteen and seventeen when they met again.

The Targaryen girl was back in Winterfell but this time, Daenerys was the Queen. After the death of her father by the hands of Jaime Lannister -who was executed shortly after-, her brother Rhaegar became King. He fell ill though and died in a matter of months. Viserys’ reign was even shorter than his brother’s. Someone poisoned him, although Ned would say it was his ego that killed him.

Daenerys was back. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She looked nothing like the kid Sansa remembered. Her once kind smile was replaced by a serious face. Her once shiny eyes, seemed lifeless and her look was hard. But she was still very beautiful. Her silver hair seemed to be the only thing that remained of the carefree child she used to know. But she was beautiful. The most beautiful woman Sansa had ever seen.

She kneeled for her Queen, as everyone else did. She didn’t dare to look at Daenerys’ in the eyes and kept her head down the whole time.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Your Grace.” Ned said with a smile.

Daenerys’ face softened a little, but still she didn’t smile as she nodded once in courtesy.   

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Your hair still looks like fire.”

The Queen’s voice startled Sansa who was sewing and end up getting stuck with the needle. Sansa hissed in pain as she pulled the needle out and her finger started bleeding.

“I’m so sorry, Lady Sansa. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Daenerys said, taking a couple steps closer and holding the girl’s wrist.

Sansa watched as the Queen ripped off a strap of her own gown and wrapped her finger with it. Sansa was speechless for a moment. It was the first time she dared to _really_ look at Daenerys since the Queen got there two days ago, and she was mesmerized by Daenerys’ beauty and by how the Queen was treating her. She ruined her gown to wrap her injured finger. How many Queens would do that?

“There, better.” Daenerys said after she finished wrapping Sansa’s finger and surprised the younger girl by kissing it, before letting go of her hand.

“Yours still looks like ice.” Sansa found herself saying.

“What?”

“Your hair.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“You can’t allow this!” Sansa heard her mother half-yell as she walked past her parents’ chamber.

“Lower your voice.” She heard her father say and looking at both sides to make sure there was no one at the hallway, she pressed her ear to the door so she could hear what they were saying. “I can’t say no.”

“Of course you can! You are her father, you decide what’s best for her and we both know that’s not what’s best for her.” Her mother said, getting Sansa to wonder if they were talking about herself or about her sister Arya. 

“And Daenerys is the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the North being one of these Kingdoms! She is our Queen, how do you expect me to say no to the Queen?” Sansa could hear her father’s tired sighed and she pressed her ear even harder against the door at the mention of Daenerys’ name.

“So you will let her take our daughter?”

 _Take our daughter._ Sansa repeated her mother’s words inside her head. What daughter? Who did Daenerys want to take with her? And why? She could feel her heart started beating faster at the possibility of leaving Winterfell with the Queen. And even without knowing the reason why or _if_ she _was_ the daughter they were talking about, she was already excited.

“It’s not like Sansa is going to be her prisoner, Catelyn. She will be a guest at the Queen’s castle. And she will have better chances at finding a husband in King's Landing than here.”

Now Sansa’s heart was beating so fast she could feel and hear it pulsing in her ears. The Queen wanted to take her to the capital with her. She wanted her to be her guest, wanted her company. And even though Sansa barely knew the silver haired beauty and didn’t know what awaited her in King’s Landing, she was euphoric.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa wondered how someone who claimed to be made of fire could be so cold.

As promised, the Queen had taken her to King’s Landing. At first, Sansa was very happy about it. Happy about the idea of living in the capital. Happy about the idea of spending time with the Queen at her castle. Happy about the possibility of becoming her friend…

But a month had gone by since she arrived King’s Landing and none of that happened. Her father had told her she would be the Queen’s guest but she felt more like a prisoner. Daenerys wouldn’t let her leave the castle without one of her guards, claiming that the city was dangerous and nothing like the North. Sansa couldn’t help but wonder if the Queen did this because she was afraid she would leave.  

They didn’t talk much. The only time Sansa actually got to see the Queen was at dinnertime. They would sit at the big table and Daenerys would always have that same serious and impassive look on her face. Sansa would always try to start a conversation but Daenerys would only give her short and evasive replies.

 _Why did she bring me here if she was going to ignore me?_ Sansa asked herself night after night when she went to sleep.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Prince Doran Martell of Dorne were in King’s Landing on a diplomatic visit. His son, Trystane, accompanied him.  

Sansa soon became fond of them. They were both kind and good hearted and it was nice to have someone who would _actually_ hold a conversation with her for a change. Trystane and her would take long walks on the gardens and talk about Winterfell and Dorne and anything that crossed their minds.

It felt nice to have a friend and it saddened her to know it wouldn’t last. Soon the prince would leave and she would be lonely. Again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“My son and Lady Sansa seem to get along quite well.” Doran said as he and Daenerys walked out the Queen’s office.

Daenerys furrowed her brows as she looked at the Lord of Dorne. “Lady Sansa is not looking for a husband.” She said coldly.

“I didn’t mean it tha–”

“I know very well what you meant, Lord Martell. Lady Sansa is under my custody and I’m letting you know she’s not looking for a husband.” It sounded like a warning because it _was_ a warning and Doran knew that.

“Of course, Your Grace.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

To say Sansa was surprised to see Daenerys walking into her chamber that evening would be an understatement. It was the first time the Queen visited her room and Sansa didn’t know what to do or say. She had already changed into her nightgown and was about to go to bed when Daenerys got there.

“Your Grace… is there anything–”

Daenerys cut her off. “Dany. Just call me Dany.” She said as she stepped closer to the younger girl, reaching to touch her soft hair. “You’ve been touched by fire.” She whispered, stroking Sansa’s red hair and leaning in to bury her face in it.

Sansa felt a shiver down her spine at having the Queen’s warm body so close to her. She could feel Daenerys’ breath against her neck and it caused goosebumps on her skin. “Your Grace, I don’t–”

“Dany!” Daenerys repeated, cutting her off again. “Call me Dany.” She pulled Sansa’s hair aside and nuzzled the redhead’s neck.

Then Sansa felt Daenerys’ soft full lips on her pulse point. It made her legs shake a little and even more so when the Queen continued kissing her neck with open mouthed kissed.

“Dany…” Sansa half-moaned, not really understanding what was happening.

She never thought Daenerys had this kind of interest in her. At first, she thought the Queen just wanted a friend and then, when Daenerys started treating her so coldly, she thought the older girl actually didn’t like her at all. And she had no idea why the Queen wanted her at her castle. Now she was starting to understand…

“Do you hate me?” Daenerys asked against her neck and Sansa shook her head.

“No. Why would I hate you?”

Daenerys pulled away, so she could look at Sansa and Sansa could see she had tears in her eyes. “I took you away from home and I haven’t been treating you very nicely since we got here.”

Sansa could see Daenerys’ tears streaming down her face and she wanted to reach and wipe them away but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The woman crying before her, was her Queen, after all. “I don’t hate you. I just… I wonder why you brought me here.”

Daenerys sniffed but she didn’t make any attempt to wipe her tears away. “Because…” She swallowed saliva before she continued. “you are the most beautiful human I have ever seen and your hair is made of fire... You should hate me. I wanted you for myself, that’s why I brought you here. I was selfish and I didn’t care about your feelings.”

Sansa’s breathing got heavier at the Queen’s words. Daenerys had just told her she wanted Sansa, not as a friend but as a lover. And she realized that it didn’t shock her. She realized she _liked_ it. She liked it that Daenerys wanted her. She _wanted_ Daenerys to want her.

“If you wanted me then why did you ignore me all this time?” Sansa asked, looking down at her own hands.

Daenerys noticed the redhead nervously playing with her hands and she reached to hold them, making Sansa raise her head to look at her. “Because I was scared. I was scared you would reject me. I was scared to tell you how I feel. I didn’t know how to deal with all these… all these feelings. It’s something so strong it makes my heart hurt whenever you’re not around and then my heart races when I’m close to you.”

“Love?” Sansa asked in a whisper, as if afraid to pronounce the word.

Daenerys finally wiped away her tears, taking a deep breath and squeezing Sansa’s hand softly. “If this is not love, then I really don’t know what is.”

Sansa felt a shy smile curl up her lips and a burning heat on her cheeks. Daenerys Targaryen, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the woman with ice in the hair and fire in the heart, was in love with her. And if Daenerys’ symptoms were to be trusted, Sansa could firmly assure she was in love with the Queen as well.

“Does it scare or upset you?” Daenerys asked, staring at Sansa hopefully.

Sansa shook her head no. “No.”

“Then how does it make you feel?”

Feeling bold, Sansa licked her bottom lip and leaned in a little. “It makes me want to kiss you.”

Daenerys smiled at her the same way she used to when she was a child and met Sansa for the first time. It was the warm, beautiful smile that Sansa thought she would never see again. Leaning in, Daenerys met Sansa halfway and they kissed.

It was Sansa’s first kiss _and_ Daenerys’ first kiss. Neither of them knew what they were doing but neither cared. Their lips seemed to know what to do, moving on their own and fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. Daenerys was holding Sansa by the waist as Sansa wrapped her arms around the back of the Queen’s head and their tongues came out to play.

They kissed for several minutes, stroking each other’s tongue with their own and holding each other impossibly closer until their lungs began burning and they had to pull away to breathe properly.  

When they pulled away, Daenerys stared at Sansa as if fascinated by the younger girl and reached to pull some of Sansa’s hair behind her ear. “You are so beautiful. An angel with hair kissed by fire.”

Sansa smiled and held Daenerys’ hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it softly. “My Queen with hair kissed by ice.”

They both smiled happily as they leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
